


Just A Moment (If Only It Was Longer)

by katanrock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, They're such dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute fluffy moments, happy codywan moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: Most mornings weren’t like this. The war ended months ago. But cleanup and peace didn’t begin when the war ended. There was so much to do, and most days, both Cody and Obi-Wan would be up with the sun, out of the door with a quick kiss and not returning until night was entering the twilight zone. Negotiations had to begin, terms written up, integration and proper separation properly outlined, and millions of clones who needed rights and a place to stay. In the blink of an eye, five months had passed, and just as it was in war, neither men had much time to devote to each other.But today was different. Both were given the day off, and the two agreed to make the most of their time together.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Just A Moment (If Only It Was Longer)

Cody woke when the sunlight shining through the sliver in the curtains became too much of an annoyance to ignore. He mumbled, body warm, smiling at the warmth in his arms.

“Good morning, dearest.” Obi-Wan’s voice said softly, shifting in Cody’s arms as he turned towards him. Cody smiled, closing the distance and knocking their foreheads together into a Keldabe kiss.

“Good morning, cyare.” Cody replied, voice low and husky from sleep. Obi-Wan smiled, bringing his arms up, curling them around Cody’s neck as he brought them even closer into a kiss. 

Most mornings weren’t like this. The war ended months ago. But cleanup and peace didn’t begin when the war ended. There was so much to do, and most days, both Cody and Obi-Wan would be up with the sun, out of the door with a quick kiss and not returning until night was entering the twilight zone. Negotiations had to begin, terms written up, integration and proper separation properly outlined, and millions of clones who needed rights and a place to stay. In the blink of an eye, five months had passed, and just as it was in war, neither men had much time to devote to each other.

But today was different. Both were given the day off, and the two agreed to make the most of their time together. 

The two cuddled for a bit, before Obi-Wan extricated himself from Cody’s side, shivering from the cold air without the blankets or his lover to keep him warm. He stretched, back popping, grabbing his robes and changing quickly. Cody stayed in the bed as Obi-Wan made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As Cody also rose, pulling the curtains open to let the light from outside stream in, Obi-Wan was already in the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to make breakfast. 

Cody grabbed the tea kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, leaning onto the man’s shoulder as he scraped the pan, two portions of eggs falling into plates. 

“You seem relaxed.” Obi-Wan teased.

Cody hummed. “Well, we haven’t had something like this in forever. I’m just taking the time to enjoy it.” 

Obi-Wan laughed, patting Cody’s cheek, his eyes still on the pan, with bantha meat now sizzling. 

From the side, the tea kettle screeched, catching Cody off guard. He jumped up, taking the kettle off the stove, and pouring two cups of hot water. Cody grabbed some tea, Sapir leaves that Cody knew were expensive, and some grounded caf, preparing their morning drinks to perfection. 

Cody grabbed both mugs, heading over to the kitchen table that Obi-Wan had already set up. He placed the mug of steaming tea before Obi-Wan who smiled up at him. Cody took a sip of his caf, relaxing at the bitter taste. They both sat down, enjoying their late morning as speeders zipped by just outside of their apartment.

“You know, today would be the perfect day to get you some new clothes.” Cody looked up at Obi-Wan’s voice, who sipped his tea innocently.

“What? Is my fashion taste that bad?” Cody said, mocking his offense.

“No.” Obi-Wan deferred. “But your lack of a wardrobe is.” Cody rolled his eyes, shoving a piece of bantha meat into his mouth. He sighed. He would never get used to freshly made food. A luxury he never had until recently.

“That’s rich, coming from you. Half of your closet is just robes, and the other half are for your cloaks.” 

Obi-Wan’s face turned pink. “Well then. I guess it would be a good time for both of us, hmm?” 

Cody’s eyes softened.  _ Ka’ra _ , he loved this man.

“Yes. It would be.”

  
  


“Are you sure we aren’t intruding?” Obi-Wan asked the woman leading their small group.

“Of course not!” Padme smiled reassuringly. “I need to get out of the house, and Anakin should spend some time alone with the twins.” 

Cody snorted. “Skywalker doesn’t seem like the guy who is great with kids, ma’am.” The trio entered the department store, and Cody’s stomach twisted at the sheer volume of clothes, of  _ choices _ , laid out in front of him.

“Firstly, you can call me Padme.” The woman waved her hand. “Secondly, he’ll be fine. I promise.”

Obi-Wan huffed at that. “I do hope so, Padme. He was always impatient with the younglings. Let’s hope that has changed.” Padme nodded her head in agreement, tired eyes lighting up as they entered the men’s section.

“Alright, boys. It’s time for some magic.” Cody shifted his feet, suddenly nervous as Padme made quick work moving through the racks of clothes. Before long, both he and Obi-Wan had arms full of clothes as Padme ushered them into the changing rooms.

“Put on an outfit, and step out. We’ll start eliminating options then.” Padme’s voice was firm, almost rigid. Cody quickly stepped in, setting the clothes down, staring at them.

Cody hesitated, picking up a pair of pants. They were simple, a tan color, two pockets on the front and back, a very simple design. Cody leaned down, picking up two shirts. He stared at them, then at the pants. 

Force, there were so many options.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through Cody’s spiraling thoughts. “Are you alright?” 

Cody wondered briefly how the man knew he wasn’t changing, before realizing that his _cyare_ was a Jedi. Of course he could sense Cody’s discomfort, even through his shields.

“There’s a lot of options.” Cody said softly. 

For a minute, Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. 

“Having choices is hard.” Obi-Wan said. “But it’s also a freedom in itself. If you want, choose the most flamboyant outfit you can possibly create from your options. That ought to be a good start.” 

Cody smiled. A challenge, then. 

“I’ll see you outside, _cyare_.” 

When Cody stepped out, Padme’s eyes were wide with shock.

“...Oh my.” She said, shaking her head. Cody merely grinned. 

“What do you think? Like what you see?” 

Obi-Wan was fully gaping. His _cyare_ had much more muted clothes: a simple tan button up and dark colored pants with a grey vest on, similar to his Jedi robes, in fact. Cody smirked, basking in the reactions he was getting. 

Cody stepped towards one of the mirrors, looking down at his outfit. Cody wore a blue button up with a bright orange vest layered on top. His pants were purple, flared at the bottom like mini umbrellas for his feet. He didn’t know how it had entered his pile of clothes, but he was quite happy to have found them at the bottom of the pile. To finish the outfit off, Cody donned the gold sequinned suit jacket and cowboy hat that were in his pile by pure luck. He turned, giddy with power. 

Obi-Wan was right. Choices were quite freeing, even if they were overwhelming at first.

Behind him, Cody heard Obi-Wan laugh. Padme had her head in her hands, equally amused and horrified.

“Well, you did put on an outrageous outfit, I’ll give you that.” Cody walked over, sitting next to Obi-Wan.

“Oh, dear.” Padme said sadly. “Where do I begin…”

The woman made quick work of Cody and Obi-Wan’s outfits. They entered and exited the changing rooms more times than Cody could count, putting on even more outfit variations. Before he knew it, they had packed their items, paid for them, and were on their way out.

“I really can’t thank you enough for giving us your time, Padme.” Obi-Wan said, ragged from the day’s experience.

“It’s no trouble at all, Obi-Wan.” Padme smiled. “We are friends after all.”

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Yes, we are.”

Cody stepped forward, opening a hand to her. “Thank you, ma’am, for your help.”

Padme grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly, “Anytime, Cody. And it’s Padme. We’re friends as well.”

Cody smiled awkwardly. “Okay, ma- Padme.” Padme beamed, face lighting up. For a second, her tired eyes gave way to the youthful woman she was. 

The couple said goodbye to Padme with promises of a double date in the near future, before heading back home. As they entered their apartment, setting their new clothes to the side, Cody fell onto the couch. He didn’t realize that clothing shopping could be this tiring.

Obi-Wan had disappeared into the kitchen, turning on the small radio they had to their favorite station. Cody closed his eyes, letting himself drift on the sound of the music and faint clattering of metal and utensils. 

“Scooch over.” Cody peeked up at his _cyare_ , grumbling as he shifted his body to let Obi-Wan in. The man settled, hands full with a small cup of tea. Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, tucking the man’s head under his chin. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. Obi-Wan’s cup of tea was long gone, set on the coffee table. The redhead buried himself into his arms, listening to the radio play soft music. The sun shone through the windows, casting long shadows from the furniture. But through the shadows, a small ray of light hit just right, illuminating Obi-Wan’s hair like the sun. 

Cody wished they could stay like that forever, wished they could spend everyday in each other’s arms. He wished that the job of peace was handed off to others, wished their duties were done, wished they didn’t have to return to the hectic lives they lived.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._ ” Cody whispered.

Obi-Wan, whose eyes were still closed, merely smiled.

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that, cherishing the time they had together. Tomorrow, they will return to their duties. But in the here and now, they had each other. And that was enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!! Welcome! This is the first time I'm posting in months, and instead of updating the series I have ongoing, I'm posting this little piece of fluff I wrote willy nilly two months ago.
> 
> I remembered one of my friends told me to write Codywan, and that I wouldn't regret it. And she was right. I don't regret it. This was super fun and I'm still very happy with how it turned out despite little to no read through by my part after the words were put down. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
